It is often difficult for a new mother to track breastfeeding. Oftentimes, a new mother is overwhelmed with having a new baby, and is frequently tired because a new baby typically allows little sleep and requires constant attention. Indeed, it is often the case that new babies require feedings every few hours, if not more frequently.
It is advantageous for a mother to switch breasts from one feeding to another, which may maximize the mother's hind milk, which is often mother's milk that is higher in fat content and typically let down at the end of a feeding. Thus, switching breasts between feedings often provides better nourishment to babies, and is often desirable.
It is difficult, however, for a new mother to easily track which side the baby last fed, no doubt due to many factors including the frequency of feedings (which may include from between 12-20 feedings per day on average, referred to as “cluster feedings” in the initial weeks of breastfeeding), as well as due to feelings of exhaustion and being overwhelmed. All of these factors may make it difficult for a new mother to determine with which side she last fed her baby and, consequently, which side to use presently. Therefore, a need exists for an aid to help new mothers track feedings. Moreover, as mothers become more skilled in understanding their body cues after months of practice, breastfeeding can still be a monotonous task. Thus, the need to keep track of feedings may continue in more experienced mothers.
A need, therefore, exists for a breastfeeding tracking apparatus. More specifically, a need exists for a breastfeeding tracking apparatus that allows a mother to track on which side her baby last fed.
Moreover, a need exists for a clip apparatus for tracking breastfeeding. Specifically, a need exists for a clip apparatus that may be easily utilized by a mother to move from one side of her bra, strap or breast to the other to use as a tracking apparatus or as a reminder. More specifically, a need exists for a clip apparatus that may be clipped onto an article of clothing, such as a nursing bra or other like clothing.
In addition, a need exists for a clip apparatus that may be relatively small in size so as not to be intrusive, but large enough so that the clip apparatus does not become a choking hazard for an infant. In addition, a need exists for a clip apparatus that is resilient to withstand washing or frequent use. More specifically, a need exists for a clip apparatus for tracking breastfeeding that may have a size, shape and made from material that may be easy to hold, comfortable to wear, and allow a user to engage and disengage the same easily, such as with one hand.